Little Bella Riding Hood
by Miss Silent Soldier
Summary: First fanfic. Oneshot fairytale adaptation where a girl desires love and a wolf desires her taste to fill his hunger and a vampire watches for the right moment. I do not own twilight or the characters etc. or the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood.


Little Bella Riding Hood

Far in the state of Washington, in the village of Forks, lived the prettiest creature to ever be seen. Her mother was envious of her beauty and her father jealous of the lack of attention on himself as he was chief of Forks. However, hidden far in the dangerous woods surrounding the village, lived her grandmother Esme. She loved and cared without any judgments or a blinded vision. Well that was until that unfaithful day.

Little Bella Riding Hood was different to her parents, much like her grandmother. She cared for the people of Forks, loving and caring for even the smallest and unfortunate creatures of the woods. The local people made her the finest cloak of red satin to show her love of the world. But something was missing, for Bella loved everything in life but her heart never beat a rhythm of love for another.

One day her mother was too full of envy that she sent her out to the woods in order to consult her mirror.

'Oh Bella dear, take those awful cakes to your grandmother before nightfall, she is quite ill and I do not wish to have dirt upon my shoes. Go now I do not further need to see that dreadful face of yours. Oh and sweet dear watch out for the wolves, they do love pretty girls' she snorted, already imagining a death too terrible of a mother to want.

With a sigh Bella, wishing her beauty would bring happiness rather than pain took the red cloak and basket full of the awful cakes. A tear stained her blushed cheek as she ran through the woods with the hope that the sooner she gets to her grandmothers the sooner her heart would stop craving for the love she would never get. Little did she know that love would be her savior.

Watching from a far stood a big brown wolf waiting for the Little Bella Riding Hood.

'A beautiful girl to make a filling meal' he whispered and ran right into the poor child.

'Oh sweet girl, where are you running off too in this dangerous wood? Its far too dangerous and tempting for a beauty like you.'

With a sniffle she spoke.

'I am to see my dear grandmother. What is your name wolf?'

A shiver ran down her back as he lent towards her chuckling.

'Are you not scared of the big brown wolf?'

'_Of course I am'_her thoughts shouted but with politeness answered

'No sir, your name?'

'Jacob' he yelled sprinting into the distance.

With a shrug, Little Bella Riding Hood continued on her way but the big brown wolf had other plans than a nightly jog.

Taping as lightly as he could on the old cottage door, there was finally a reply.

'Who's there?' squeaked an old and frail voice.

'Your grandchild, Little Bella Riding Hood,' replied the big brown wolf.

The sweet grandmother hobbled to the door but lost all traces of happiness when she saw the wolf standing at her doorstep.

'Why you are not my sweet Bella' said the frightened grandmother.

'Yes I am, I just howl at a full moon now. Oh and I eat grandmothers too' he openly laughed and then swallowed her whole.

'Dam! Do all grandmothers have to be rubbery and chewy?'

Knock. Knock.

'Ah…my Bella has arrived.'

Giggling like a human, he pranced around the cottage pulling on shoes, a night dress, a wig (ha grandmother wore one), and lastly some cheap red lipstick.

'_mmm….cherry flavor, no wonder girls wear this slimy stuff'_ he thought with distaste.

'Grandmother are you there' Bella yelled.

Putting on his sweetest voice, he yelled back

'My sweets come inside, the door is open, I am in bed dear.'

Quickly jumping into grandmother's bed, he pulled the covers up and rubbed his stomach in anticipation of having a filling meal of temptation.

Usually she felt welcomed in her grandmother's home but today was very different, it felt very different. Walking slowly to her grandmother's bedroom, she felt the same shivers from meeting Jacob. Stepping into the bedroom, her breath caught at the sight before her.

Finding her voice and gaining a heart rate faster than any vampire could run at, she voiced her concerns of her grandmother's strange appearance.

'Grandmother, what big arms you have!'

'All the better to hug you with, my dear.'

'Grandmother, what big legs you have!'

'All the better to run with, my dear.'

'Grandmother, what big ears you have!'

'All the better to hear with, my dear.'

'Grandmother, what big eyes you have!'

'All the better to see with, my dear.'

'Grandmother, what big teeth you have got!'

'All the better to eat you up with.'

'Grandmother you are ill, you cannot possibility eat me up right now. Let me fluff up your pillow, oh and I will put pot tea on.'

'_Holy __full moon, is this child secretly blonde'_ he thought with outrage.

Jumping out of grandmother's bed with her clothing still on, he leapt for the beauty in front of him.

All his thoughts were focused on the child in front of him. Her beauty mesmerized him; the red satin cloak enhanced her beauty calling his name. Her taste would be delicious, better than any rubbery grandmother would. Soft and smooth, she would be his freshly picked strawberry dipped in the finest chocolate.

Crunch. _'Wow, this child is strong boned'_

Bella's breath was lost yet again but this time it from the beauty in front of her. His beauty could never compare to hers. Eyes greener than the woods in winter, paler skin than the gracious full moon, bronze hair a flame of desire and a velvet voice touching her heart where her desire of love was hidden.

A velvet voice that only spoke few words before pushing the big brown wolf against the wall and biting down hard on his neck and allowing his furry limp body still dressed in grandmothers clothes, fall to the wooden floor.

And those few words he spoke with great sincerity were

'A beautiful lady should not be eaten but loved'


End file.
